


Don't Invite Geno to Parties

by sexy_mcnugget_4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), High School AU, Killertale, Multi, Other, Sanscest - Freeform, XTale, ships, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_mcnugget_4/pseuds/sexy_mcnugget_4
Summary: Geno went to a party expecting to drink away his sorrows and forget. He'd gone to make some stupid choices and not care. Everything was supposed to seemed good that night, and then it would all go to hell afterwards. It would all be planned, expected.Geno hadn't expected what he ended up getting...
Relationships: Blueberry/Soul, Classic/Fell, Cross/Dream, Dust/Horror, Error/Ink, Geno/Reaper, Lust/Everyone, Nightmare/Killer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Don't Invite Geno to Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve loved Afterdeath for so long, it’s my favorite ship by far and I was just hyped to actually write for it. As I get more into it, I expect the chapters to pick up and lengthen. But as for now; enjoy the party.

Geno groaned loudly as he stepped into the house he'd been told was the location sought.

The annual junior party.

The party had likely began at least an hour ago; things seemed to have picked up since the air smelled like booze and the loud, blasting music had already been amped up loud enough that standing too close to one of the speakers seated promptly in the living room area for too long might've impaired any listener's hearing temporarily. This sort of thing was the reason Geno hated parties.

Geno immediately spotted his younger brother in the crowd of teens dancing and singing off-key with the music. After all, Fresh was 6 feet tall and always wearing flashy 90's clothing that made him an eyesore for those seeking him out. Geno pushed through the walls of bodies until he was standing in front of his little brother, who was looking smugly down at Geno through his emotion-oriented glasses.

"Fresh, why did you make me come? You didn't try to force Error to show up, and he's more of an antisocial ass than me. I just want to leave."

Geno could barely even hear himself over the loud thump of the base and the profanities being blasted into his skull by the audio. Fresh seemed unfazed though and laughed whilst patting Geno's shoulder casually and gesturing to his surroundings, "Brah, I asked your sad-sack of a self to come on up to this all up swag party for this. The music, the party the people, they want to have some of that good fun. And plus, Error is here. Just enjoy yourself!"

Geno sighed, highly doubting Fresh's statement and managing to weave through the crowd and over to the drinks now. Fresh never understood this stuff; the discomfort. These parties were never about good and wholesome fun for the student body. No, obviously not. These sort of parties just determined the losers from those worth something. Who could brag about getting laid. Who had the worst hangover. Who had the shitty job of driving his/her drunk classmates back home to safety and a warm bed to work out the alcohol. Geno never liked getting caught up with that. Not anymore, not when he could instead spend his nights sulking and scolding Error for being such a pessimist.

Hooooowever, if he was going to be a loser, he'd do it with dignity. 

When Geno had chugged down a few good drinks and started to feel crappy enough, he moved to go look around the new stock of transfer and freshly-moved students. He got the occasional expected stare, but that was it. Geno knew to expect that sort of stuff. Glitches always covering his right eye, his paled bones, and the marks from his past chest scar always got looks from anyone who felt inclined to take a longer look than what made Geno comfortable. Geno knew that he stood out and he accepted it about himself. Fighting never ended the looks so Geno had given up on any other alternatives to the looks. He couldn't help that he looked the way he did. But it did take him back to when he was younger and the incident had occurred. Everything took him back honestly.

_"Geno! It's kinda dark, should we go home? I'm tired"_

_"Aw, c'mon Error! Just a little longer!"  
_

_Geno had been about 10 at the time, Error being 9 and Fresh coming in as the youngest at nearly 8. They'd been left out to play for longer than they should've been. Their mom was off somewhere; drunk and probably trying to earn money in any way she could. Geno would take care of her later, but he never got to see a warm, gently lit autumn's day like this anymore. None of the brothers did._

_When they had decided to leave, it was pretty dark out. Only the dimly lit back-alley lights nearby offered any illumination to their surroundings. Still, Geno knew the way home. They began walking through the alleyways without fear, but they didn't belong in a place like there. Yet it was all their mother could ever afford; a shitty little two-room apartment lodged in the dark city. Theft, kidnapping, murder, screams, it was something the family lived with every day._

_Geno hadn't heard anyone walking behind him. Error had, but he'd been too nervous to say anything. Geno hadn't been expecting a shove and screams of fear from his brothers. Geno couldn't remember anything about the attackers. They were big though. Geno had fought desperately that night to protect his brothers. But the attackers had lost their patience with the terrified children. They had nothing of value on them worth trying to take. Yet still, they had seen this and so they needed to be taught lessons._

_They'd keep silent._

_From there all Geno cared to remember was the knife. And Error... oh Error had been so young. He should've just left Geno and ran with Fresh. Instead, he did something that could've gotten him very hurt; he summoned and used his strings against those damn people. And he left himself in a state worse than those guy's could've put him in as a result. That night, Geno and Error had practically been killed or worse. They remembered it like a missing arm. It never changed._

Geno survived, but was forever left with scars and a pieces of himself missing. He sometimes felt like a shell. The glitches came soon after, over his eye and some occasionally small spots on his body. They appeared whenever Geno was trying to hide himself. And Geno was always trying to hide.

Error had arguably been affected just as bad. That night left him as a haphephobic, disconnected, hateful person. He stayed away from everyone and only managed to keep a few friends as a result. He hung with bad crowds, was usually grumpy and cared about no one, and he fought with everyone who dared to get on his nerves. He had glitches too; little "Error's" all over his body and those damned strings that were a constant reminder of why he was the way he was.

Fresh claimed to have just forgotten about the entire thing, though nobody knew for sure...

Geno finally managed to find Error, though not with the person he'd wanted to expect. Error was never with the right people. Him and Nightmare were just casually chilling in one of the dark bedrooms of this huge house. No sex, just a little bit of alcohol and casual talking. Geno was relieved, though he figured that Error would snap Nightmare's neck if he made any advances anyways. These parties always ended up getting people in beds and it was the main reason Geno didn't ever attend them. 

Geno liked to drink at parties to drown his feelings in sorrow and numb everything. He always ended up doing stupid things and waking up later to realize his stupidity. And so far, he wanted to keep the record at waking up naked in a trash bag. He didn't want to be persuaded into anything that he knew that alcohol would ease. ‘’ 

Error squinted at the light that seemed to flood the room as the door opened. Damn, he hadn't realized how dark it had been until that scorching light had come. He looked over to Nightmare instinctively and the goopy, dark skeleton seemed to recede back at the blinding light that hit him directly in the eye-socket. The door hadn't opened all the way, but enough for a head to poke itself in...

"Geno?"

Error was more than surprised to see Geno of all people at a party like this. And holding a cup of what was very likely alcohol; the drink was less of a shock. He slipped into the room, nodding to Nightmare and then turning back to Error, "Heya. Uh, Fresh convinced me to show up for a little while. So uh, yeah..."

Geno didn't get a greeting in return, just that look that Error always gave of mixed disdain and boredom. Conversations between him and Geno had always been tense. Error flinched and eventually nodded, shrugging casually, "Yeah. Cool..."

The two shared an uncomfortable moment of silence then, as if they’d forgotten about all else. Nightmare brashly decided to state the obvious, "Ya'll are shit at conversations."

The flinching and awkwardness gathered further but luckily only lasted a moment longer; a sigh, a cuss, a low mutter more. Geno seemed to just slink away and disappear and the fact was evident by the previous ambiance of darkness. Error looked down and Nightmare bluntly stated, "That made me uncomfortable as fuck. Why were you so weird? You both could barely even hold a sentence. Was it really that weird to see him?"

Error didn't respond and instead just shrugged, looking to his drink and yawning as he attempted to return to his prior conversation with the octopus.

It was always weird to see Geno anywhere.

‘’

Geno had managed to wander back to the main living room area where everything seemed to be taking place. The dancing, music, everyone was there. Geno recognized some people and he drank more and more. The night proceeded and the party continued. The lights became a blur and Geno started to feel just a little dizzy. Luckily enough he could still think for himself. Yet still, as the night aged so did Geno's state and his judgement felt altered. He just felt ditzy, airy, able to do anything. He was suddenly full of energy and completely bored.

He had to find a way to entertain himself...

...the twisted game of Spin the Bottle paired with 20 minutes in heaven.

These two games together were a dangerous twist of fate and luck. A group of people gather around in a circle and sin a bottle in the center, and who ever spun the bottle must kiss the one the bottle lands on. However, in this version if the bottle landed on the same person twice, then the two would have to find an unoccupied closet or dark room and participate in 7 minutes in heaven. Generally, these 7 minutes always became longer and it was pretty much a game to see who'd get laid. 

Geno hated these kinds of games usually... but with the alcohol flowing through his "veins" keeping him up and energetic, he was in no mindset to care.

Or make choices at all for that matter. Half of these kids were at that point here. Not too drunk to all up pass out, but way too far gone to make any beneficial choices. This game itself was a stupid idea so the players were pretty self-explanatory. Geno sat down amongst a group of 15 or so fellow seniors. He recognized a few, but he couldn’t quite pick out their names. A few skeletons, only two monsters, and the rest were humans. 

Geno spun first.

While one of the students was explaining the rules, they called out for someone to volunteer themself up for the first spin. Geno drunkenly rose a hand and began. The bottle spun for a while and it got Geno a little dizzy. The motion was something Geno was entranced by and it took him a moment to even realize that it had stopped. 

On… someone?

Geno looked up at the dark skeleton sitting across from him, who had also looked up. He didn’t seem drunk…

Geno noticed little features about this guy. He was indeed attractive as far as skeletons go; a Sans with a lazy grin and eye sockets that held no light in them. He was blurry though and Geno began to crawl. He stumbled a few times, but managed in the end; giggling drunkenly at the mishaps and earning soft chuckled from the surrounding players who still had some mind to them.

He was mostly going to get a closer look, but also under the circumstances, to inevitably kiss the stranger.

As Geno got a little closer, he noticed a few more things. This guy looked familiar in an odd sense. Not someone Geno knew specifically, but someone Geno had definitely remembered noticing in the halls amongst a crowd at some point. It wasn’t like this guy was tall or extremely feature-ensured. No, Geno just had noticed him. He looked to be the dark and brooding kind who girls fell all over, only to have their hearts broken and-

Oh, too close.

Geno had found himself progressively getting extremely close to this guy in his drunken haze of admiration. Geno wanted to apologize and back up, forgetting the premise of the game or even that there was a game.

This guy was focused solely on Geno though, his soft grin never subsiding. Geno noticed more and more; the little flaws on his face, the soft under-glow of teal in his empty sockets, the-oh.

Geno was kissing him.

Geno hadn’t even realized.

Wow.

Geno found the kiss to be soft and hot, but not the heated and overly lustful type. Just something nice and warm. Geno liked it and it made him fairly tired. He felt nice and comfortable like this. Plus Geno could taste the hint of gum on this strangers tongue; sharp and refreshing to the point of amping up Geno’s focus if even a little. 

_‘So he’s a good kisser then.’_

It had been a bit longer than Geno would’ve thought, and soon the hot skeleton pulled away if only to continue with the game. Geno returned to his spot again and the game continued. The circle rotated clockwise and Geno started to get more and more tired. One drink, two drinks, three… Geno couldn’t count them. 

Everytime that guy had his turn though, Geno felt his cheekbones heat up. He really cared about it for some reason and he found himself hoping that the bottle would land on him a second time so that Geno could… what could he do?

Geno was REALLY drunk.

Finally it was down to the last round. The people paired here would likely end up sleeping together. Geno had kissed so many people at this point and the drinks had just continued. Only when Geno started to feel slightly dizzy and uncomfortable to the point of the possibility of passing out did he stop. His spin went around, around, around... 

  
  


It didn’t land on that guy.

Geno hadn’t gotten this person yet though, so luckily it was just a kiss and nothing more. It left Geno kind of sad though. A watered down sadness of wanting to kiss that guy again. He didn’t care whose bed he’d end up in. He just wanted warmth. He didn’t care about the aftermaths associated. Who would when they were this drunk?

Next spin.

Spin three. 

Spin four.

The amount of people traveling away to enjoy the pleasures awaiting for them in their 7 minutes of heaven left Geno feeling dizzy. And now finally;

The turn of the guy Geno wanted. Did he want him? It didn’t matter, this felt right and Geno felt drunk.

He took the bottle and pulled it towards himself, and Geno watched silently. He was infatuated with the small movements alone.

Then a spin.

Round

And round…

And round…

God would it ever stop?

Geno didn’t know. 

Around again.

It slowed and then Geno heard a bang.

He looked back toward the noise, sighing as he saw the aftermath of some kid who was drunk enough to jump off the upstairs railing onto a couch down below. He’d missed. God, what an idiot; who drinks that much?

The little hypocrite turned back and his eye lights met his little obsession’s, or rather lack thereof. The bottle pointed straight to him. It was like a dream in slow motion. A slow, thoughtful dream that Geno appreciates in this state. He liked the slowness of everything in this state. And then it all went fast.

People grabbing him and pulling him.

A hallway and then the darkness of a rather spacious closet. 

Those dark sockets still focused on him as the door was closed and the two skeletons were locked into that silly closet.

Geno hadn’t been thinking.

‘’

Reaper hadn’t gone to this party expecting anything too exciting. Maybe a beer or two, making out with a girl and then starting off the year with a girlfriend yet again. Nothing special. Nothing substantial to his life, but nothing bad. It was a party, simple as that.

Instead, here he found himself cooped up in a closet with an interesting, rather hot, and drunk little skeleton who seemed a little too far gone.

Reaper was definitely attracted to the skeleton, who he’d heard to be called Geno. He’d seen Geno in the hallways before; always quite, always alone or being followed by that tall-ass 90’s guy; Fresh, Geno’s brother. Reaper had been interested in Geno from the beginning, but he’d never had the time to really find out what was behind that hard shell that the little skeleton had seemed to build.

Now here he was, Geno. After all the tidbits Reaper had heard and asked about, this was the little star right here and now. The cutie was leaning against the wall and humming softly, seeming hesitant to go near Reaper. Reaper didn’t blame him either. After all, his outward appearance mixed with his reputation for constantly being hit on didn’t help. Geno probably saw him as a player. And Reaper was.

Reaper had rested himself on the floor next to Geno and he leaned slightly towards the little glitch with the intent to at least be friendly. But before he could say anything, the small skeleton seemed to gain his bearings and he pushed Reaper’s shoulder, muttering lowly, “Don’t. I don’t want it. Just stay there…”

It took Reaper a moment to realize what Geno meant. 

When the meaning finally hit Reaper, he chuckled softly and cooed, “Oh babe, I’m not going to lay a finger on you. You’re much too drunk for that, and I’m not one to take advantage of anyone; even cuties like you.~”

Then it was Geno’s turn to be startled. The little skeleton blushed a dark red in the cheeks that wasn’t just from the alcohol, grumbling some no-so-nice things in embarrassment. Reaper chuckled, enjoying the little tsundere. It wasn’t an act either, which made Reaper like Geno even more.

Geno wasn’t fake.

The little guy though seemed to give up on a comeback and instead he settled his head on Reaper’s shoulder. It was calm and dark in here. Reaper didn’t say anything about how tired Geno was; the little skelton had drank a bus-full’s worth of alcohol after all. 

Still, Reaper felt slightly excited, though it didn’t show. Maybe he’d finally be able to crack that wall of Geno’s and see what was below. Maybe they could finally talk. Maybe maybe maybe.

Geno had passed out.

Reaper chuckled softly, sighing. 

Another day he’d get there. 

Another day he’d find out. 

But for now, Geno could rest. Reaper would find Fresh later and deliver the sleeping package to him, but for now this was all that Reaper needed.

Peace.

Quiet.

Geno.

This.

Reaper loved it. This kind of moment was something he never usually got. Just sex, the reputation, the girl. And emptiness, even if his new mate would feel genuine. Reaper hadn’t felt this yet. Sure, Reaper was by no means absolutely obsessed or head-over-heels for Geno. Not yet.

But this was perfect and exactly what Reaper wanted.

Something new.

Something good.

Something Geno.

Just a moment to ignore status and focus on someone in his genuine interests. This was a good step to that, the ability to relax and just breathe in each other’s warmths. Reaper knew that Geno probably wasn’t thinking about it like this the way that he was. But it was still nice for the both of them.

Geno was a good kisser in Reaper’s opinion. And Reaper knew well.

The glitched hotness put his genuine heart into the kiss, and Reaper could feel it. Geno really put his all into that kiss they’d had with the spin of that bottle. Reaper wondered if Geno kissed all of his own endeavours like that, or just him. 

Reaper prefered the idea of it just being for him. He’d go with that…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


God, Geno’s hangover was going to be hell tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, Geno really is a mess. I hope y’all have enjoyed what I’ve put down so far. It’s already really exciting for me.


End file.
